


Vine

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, M/M, Prostitution, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Dean是个Omega。他的信息素总是被形容为呛鼻又难闻。可是Sam觉得他甜美极了。Hooker!Sam×Alcoholic!Dean。





	Vine

**Author's Note:**

> 微量性描写。非常隐晦的OMC描写。可能有後续。

酒吧里的灯光交替着摇晃闪动，红色蓝色绿色。一道道疼痛接连着烙在视网膜上，残留下来的仅有亮白的印痕。

红色，红色这颜色他喜欢。是鲜红的血液，是昂贵的红酒。Dean仰起头，身体随着乐声摆动出一个又一个不合节拍的弧度，额发间的汗水滴落在身边谁的手臂上。

他不讨厌红色，但他讨厌绿色和蓝色。绿色是第一次听见他被诊断为Omega时双亲的脸色。蓝色是尖声嘲讽他的人大笑着离开後他脸颊和肋骨和手臂上出现瘀伤的颜色。他至今仍未能够忘记那些穿刺鼓膜的叫骂和高笑声——即使是现在，他的耳边也回响着沙哑的笑声，像阴魂不散的厉鬼一样缠住他的腰丶抱着他的背。

随着Dean的喉咙猛然一痛，笑声随即戛然而止。这一刻他的身边只剩下了听起来非常遥远的乐声丶四周的人有些诧异有些嫌弃地射向他的目光，以及一阵阵撕裂般疼痛的喉咙。他垂下眸子，用迷蒙的视线扫过身周方圆半米内空无一人的空间，边打着酒嗝边耸耸肩。

舞池在他继续高声大笑并摇摇晃晃地离开之後才重新跃动起来。Dean头也没回，走向吧台时歪歪斜斜地走着脑里构成的直线。他轻飘飘地对着被自己撞到的空气道歉，嘶声笑着，把手撑到冰凉的吧台上，摇摆着手指向眼前的酒保比了手势。

他坐下来扭动着腰部调整座姿。右手还勉强留有撑住头部重量的力气，Dean的脸歪向左边，发红而覆满水汽的眼睛定在隔着一个座位的瘦小男生身上，眉眼弯着。酒吧里忽明忽亮的灯光打得Dean的脸一阵红一阵蓝的，瘦小的Beta靠过来时，他正在撅起光影之下显得艳红一片的嘴唇，敲着手指抱怨他的酒怎麽还没好。Beta结结巴巴地说他叫Richard，於是Dean眯起眼睛笑着喊他Dick，漾着水光的眼角闪闪发亮，倒映着Beta一下子黑一下子红的脸色。

清醒时的Dean不爱管好自己的嘴巴；醉酒之後的Dean不懂得控制自己的嘴巴，而更不懂得控制身体的重心，抓向酒杯的手倒是精准俐落。他说起来像是调笑的话到了Beta燃烧般发红的耳朵里成了调情。Beta直起瘦弱身板，迎过去而Dean歪斜着倾下来。

炙热的躯体丶微微翻开的衣领丶蒸腾着汗湿的皮肤，吐息之间直直呼进胸腔间的酒气，像是烈酒也像是火药却更像是 _汽油由火柴点燃起熊熊火焰之前的味道_ ——

Beta一把推开他，抖动的右手覆在口鼻上，把将要出口的一切咳嗽和乾呕堵在手掌後方。他瞪大眼透过烟雾与呛出来的泪水看着Dean。金色的头发，细细碎碎的垂在额上，湿润的绿眼睛里锁住酒吧里每一道色彩各异的光芒，酒液在他的嘴唇上覆着一层亮光，裸露在T恤领口外的皮肤光滑而泛着酒醉之後的红。他的长相以出众来形容可能尚嫌不足，惹人注目而且让人几近目眩神迷；但Beta这时才注意到他身上的气味是属於Omega的——浓烈而黏稠的信息素，却与“甜美”或是“诱人”相去甚远，带着 _酸涩而刺激性_ 的气味。他倒退两步，瞄见Dean撑着头，嘴边也歪斜起同样的角度，晃着手指向他挥手。

Omega不应该一个人在酒吧里晃悠，可Dean从来不害怕。天，他爱死了在酒吧里晃悠。这里是属於他的天地，酒精乐声与舞池，自由放荡放任思想麻木，不需要思考工作和责任和 _活着_ 。他痛恨自己的体质，但对自己的异常还是说了不止一次“感谢上天”。感谢上天给他一身呛得可以把任何人，不管Alpha还是Beta还是Omega都逼离两米以外距离的信息素——至少上帝剥夺了父母的爱与正常的社交地位之後，给予了他不需要发疯一般灌下抑制剂都能保护自己屁眼的能力。

今天还不是他的发情期，他身上的味道理应较为淡。Dean摆着脑袋，低声哼着的每一颗音色都由沙石磨擦过一般的粗哑包裹，随意对落荒而逃的Beta挥挥手以後，直直竖起来的中指收了回来。

今天还不是他的发情期，但这不代表他不想做爱。他仰起首把火一般的酒精含在舌尖再咕嘟吞下，食道与胃部与下腹部像是有零星火花慢悠悠地烧烘着，把他的身体灼得炙热而颤抖。Dean伸出舌时上面还牵着稠腻的液体，舔过乾燥的下唇并把杯重新推向酒保，低下头把头埋进臂弯里。如果他能感受到自己的信息素有多麽难以忍受，或许他会更加痛恨自己，谢天谢地他辨不清绕在自己身上颈後和衣服每一缕纤维间的气味。Dean维持着这个姿势，迷迷糊糊地把右手按在冰凉的吧台上摸着重新倒满後被送回来的杯子。没有把酒杯打翻真是个奇迹——当他的指尖触到冷冷的玻璃以後他想着，以斜着杯子又刚好不会泻得自己浑身酒液的角度呷着辣过舌头的酒精。

轻柔的笑声在充斥叫嚣和高笑声的酒吧里其实意外地突兀。Dean醉得足够他花上五秒才听清楚笑声的来源——头顶上方，右边。他眨动眼睛，睫毛扫过左臂内侧的皮肤，酒杯一放而头一转，以伏在吧台上的姿势扭着脖子看向右方。

迷蒙的视线里第一个捕捉到的影象是黑和青。他再次眨眨眼睛，看懂了眼前以黑青双色构成的纹路，是藤状盘绕在手腕到手臂的墨色刺青。他浑浊的脑袋批评着这个人的品位显然不怎麽样，刺着纹身的手臀就往他的方向伸来。

 _滚烫_ ——这是Dean的第一个反应。皮肤相触的一刻，带着火光的电流传入他的血液。但碰在他眼角处的指尖却是凉而乾燥的。或许炽热和黏腻只是Dean自身的皮肤。

“我想你醉了。”笑声的主人说。Dean可以肯定那是笑声主人的嗓音。它们有着同样的鼻音和柔软。

“我想我不认识你。”Dean的脑子说。实际上他说出口的是一连串含糊的音节。

但那个人却近乎是不可思议地听懂了，冰凉的指尖触在他眼睛下磨蹭着薄薄的皮肤，他在短短三秒的沉默以後说，“Wesson.”

“Smith.”Dean很讶异自己还能够用糊成一团胶状物的脑袋思考。他不是白痴，他可不希望会有人在吃鳖以後到处宣扬一个叫“Dean”的Omega既臭又呛鼻而被丢到这一区酒吧的黑名单里。天啊，那会要掉他的命的。Dean的眼睛真的无法对上焦点，只能勉强看清那手臂上的藤状刺青一直绕着手臂直直延伸往手肘处，结实而隆起的肌肉使得藤蔓的枝条格外分明。自称Wesson的人把手收回去，Dean应该要用手臂压住自己的脑袋，才能阻止自己直起身体追随对方的指尖。 _该死的Omega天性_ 。

他尽量自然地调整着极为不自然地坐起来的姿势，手肘把不剩一滴酒液的酒杯敲翻，於是刻着藤纹的手臂伸过去把杯子扶了起来。Dean趁着这一节小小的空隙晃晃脑袋，把缠绕在一起的脑回路解开勉强腾出言语区域的空间，旋转着的视野里迎进了“Wesson”的身影。V领的黑色贴身T恤包裹着一身显然锻炼过的体型——结实的肌肉丶宽厚的肩与背丶窄而不见分毫赘肉的腰身。Dean的眼睛细成只剩一线的焦点，瞄见松垮垮地挂在对方腰下的牛仔布料，露出底下更贴身的薄黑色。

“不错的裤子。”Dean摇着头晃着脑袋赞赏道，甚至还吹了声口哨。

“谢谢。”Wesson说。他的语调跟刚才一样柔软，把“谢谢”一词咬得像真挚而诚恳，即使Dean的赞美轻佻而毫无重量。

“不过纹身就——”Dean把嗓音拖得很长。笑意与酒精混成了奇怪的音色，沙哑而摸不清音调。他喉结一抖，所有话语吞进腹中化成了醉汉独有的低笑声；Wesson抚着手臂上的纹身也浅浅地笑了起来。那是挟带着鼻音而悦耳的笑声，乍听之下像是个好青年会有的那种笑声，天真而纯粹。他把整个身体转向Dean。

“那麽。”他说，侧着头把V领T恤的领口——明明领口已经足够低了——往下一扯。他颈项到胸膛处的肌肉看起来同样流畅而结实，黑色布料遮挡住的皮肤，在锁骨以下的位置刻着一颗纯黑的五芒星。“这个，如何？”

Dean细着眼，绿色眼珠不住地左右摇晃，他仔细看那一道纹身，没有率直地作出夸奖，而是重新手肘支到吧台上撑着头。

“真可惜，我不相信上帝，也不相信邪教。”他近乎咕哝着说。Wesson笑着说他也不相信，只是觉得这个设计意外地好看——Dean没有反驳。他正忙着看Wesson脸上的妆容，染在眼睑和眼角处的淡黑色丶勾勒上挑的幼细眼线。Dean视线一沉，从没停止过旋转的视界终於聚焦在了一处——低腰牛仔裤後袋里塞着数张钞票，露在空气外的一半起皱得过份，像是随手被慌忙塞进去的。

_噢。_

Dean有点似懂非懂，他挑挑眉头，并非鄙夷也不是嘲讽——嘿，职业无分贵贱——而比较接近讶异。因为Wesson不论是身材还是长相都是想像以外的优秀，加上酒精作用稍微散去以後，隔着一臂距离Dean依然察觉到了缭绕在鼻尖的气味。

清新。温和。像他笑起来时嘴边的酒窝。

Dean有150%肯定Wesson是个Alpha，而根据他的打扮与行径来看，还是个在寻找客人——或者应该说是狩猎猎物的Alpha。说真的，这一刻的Dean真的愿意付钱去为下腹部囤积的火花找一个宣泄口，而他不介意对象是一个酒吧里碰着容姿好得没话说的Alpha。至少比瘦削得不堪一击的Beta要好多了。

前提是他一身该死的信息素不会把Alpha吓跑的话。

“Tough night?”他问道。除了这个以外，他糊成黏液状的脑子也想不出来这样一个Alpha怎麽会盯上自己这个方圆两米内空无一人的Omega。轻敲指尖同时斟满的酒杯刚好就送回眼前，Dean摸过杯子并歪着身撑起头的神情十足的醉醺醺，扫在Wesson身上的绿眸眼睫低垂，遮挡时暗时明的彩光掩成两道阴影。

Wesson耸耸肩膀，“还好，我猜？”他回应道，慢半拍注意到Dean的视线落在自己的腰後。

“……你说这个。”Wesson挺了挺腰，随手把钞票抽出来卷好再塞回口袋里，毫不在意自己的腰线同样裸露在迷蒙蒙的绿眼里，再次展露出亮白的牙齿和嘴角的酒窝。

“今天的话，已经达标了。”他说。

看来Dean的预想是正确的。Dean轻轻哼出一声，落在由乐声震动的空气里几不可闻，他再次仰起首把威士忌倒进嘴里，用泛起水汽的眼光看Wesson。Wesson眯着狭长的眼睛，直勾勾地注视着他，酒吧里的打灯让他拥有一双看起来会流转各色光彩的眼珠。

Dean把酒杯放下，他的指尖在空中打着圈。

“你知道，以Alpha来说，你的职业可真是特别。”他甚至已经没有足够的思考能力去澄清自己并无嘲讽之意，幸好酒醉让他的语调沙沙哑哑黏黏腻腻，载不住丝毫恶意。

“夥计，以Omega来说，一个人在这区的酒吧里晃悠，你也挺大胆的。”Wesson说，语气和用词意外地温文，即使他的脸上涂着妆容而身上的衣料过份贴服地勾勒着他身体的线条，却诡异地掺着一丝温和。

Dean靠着醉得昏沉的脑袋思考处理对方的话。他在数秒的沉默之後像是突然被触动开关般大笑起来。 _还说是Alpha呢_ ，这人的嗅觉不太灵光啊。他没有看见Wesson眨眨眼睛，涂抹着暗色眼影下摸不透颜色的眼珠里闪现着困惑，Dean却不打算解释。用醉酒以後的口才解释倒不如让Wesson亲身感受——他歪斜着身体收近他们之间的距离，他的手臂贴往藤蔓刺青，酒後烧起的温度逐渐透过仅有的一层布料往对方的身上传去。

现在他们的距离足够靠近，虽然Dean的重心还没彻底靠到Wesson身上，但至少已经是肯定Wesson绝对嗅到了他身上的信息素。他做好了会被重重一把推开的心理准备——天知道他从十六岁起就总是受到这种待遇；不往身上喷掩饰用的气味剂，根本就没有人愿意跟他待在同一间房间里，别说是 _同一张床上_ 了。Dean晃着脑袋细细柔柔地哼起歌调，眼角只瞧见Wesson没有躲开，只是如同忍耐一般把薄薄的嘴唇抿起。Dean猜想自己真是太醉了以至於没有感受到Wesson的抗拒，又或者只是Wesson的职业操守实在太过强了——不，他肯定是太醉了，才会把酒吧里打在他们身上的红色的灯光错认成对方眼角浮起的红晕。Whatever。他看Wesson的侧脸，耸耸肩。

“你多少钱？”Dean问道。这句简直是他这一夜以来发音最清晰的问句了。

他愿意花一百美金，hell，甚至更多的钱让Wesson给他来一发，用手或者用嘴都行，如果他的技术跟他看起来一样好的话。而根据他塞在口袋里数张钞票来判断，应该烂不到哪去。Wesson不愿意跟他到附近的宾馆也没关系，後巷也行，只要能稍微把肚子里不安份的火焰稍微压下。Dean发现自己异常地唇乾舌燥，紧贴着Wesson手臂的皮肤在布料下方点燃上高温。

Wesson转过头来看他。要不是Dean现在醉得过份的话，他会说Wesson看起来非常丶非常的讶异。而此时Dean只是把Wesson的眼神当成鄙夷与不可置信，Dean在他的眼里真的有这麽贫困不堪，甚至连买他一次手活的钱都付不起吗？

Dean撇撇嘴巴，反覆地舔着并以前齿轻咬下唇使他的唇瓣艳红一片。他嘟嚷着些什麽，从怀里掏出钱包抓住两张钞票就往Wesson的手里塞。不足够吗，不足够的话我还有——他还在接近碎碎念般轻声问着，作势要再抓出钞票，直至手背覆上另一只手，他的动作才猛然停下来。

“我不要。”Wesson说。

清晰而明确的拒绝让Dean醉酒的头脑在本夜第一次脱离轻飘飘而不着边际的朦胧。他不禁反射性抬起眼来看向Wesson，只见Wesson正在快速眨动眼睛。

“这还不足够？”

“我不是这个意思。”Wesson说。他比Dean长得高，看向Dean的时候虽然还不到居高临下，但半敛眼神加上涂抹着深色的妆容使他的表情在昏暗空间里变得异常地难读，更别提Dean分析表情的能力正因为酒精作用而直直地掉在谷底。

“好极了。”

於是Dean把钱包收起，捉摸着重心与平衡感，将往Wesson倚去的身体也一并直起。“连 _hooker_ 也嫌弃我的气味，真的棒透了。”Dean含糊地说，声音堵在喉咙间吐到舌尖之前就成了云一般绵软而摸不透的音节。

Wesson似乎总是有神奇地能够辨清Dean轻柔的自言自语的能力。然後他第一次屏住气息——即使连刚才Dean主动靠近时他都没有这样做，Dean迷迷糊糊地现在才察觉这点——并主动往Dean的方向凑去。“你说嫌弃。”

Dean已经再次把思绪又一次浸泡到酒精里了，这是他将近三十年人生以来最擅长做的事。只要有酒液为伴，他可以忘记一切的烦恼和伤心和沉痛和失望。他哼哼两声，唇瓣触着酒杯的边缘。Wesson看他不搭理自己，不知道是因为忿恨还是愤怒，又更凑近几分，“我没有。”他说。Dean迷迷蒙蒙的没听清他的话，更加不打算听清拒绝自己的hooker的话，翻了个白眼，酒杯重重地撞回吧台上，敲出铿锵的撞击声。

“得了吧，我不需要你用这种方式提醒我我自从十六岁起信息素就呛得要命，真的。”Dean开始自说自话，感觉脸颊和耳尖都开始燃起像岩浆一样的高温，但他说不清胸口里滚腾的是愤怒是挫败还是失落。“随便你怎麽说，酸臭或者呛鼻或者苦涩。”他慢悠悠地说，舌尖烧着热辣辣的酒精。

“我怎麽会？”Wesson说。他的声音突然变得好近好近，几乎像是直直贴在Dean的耳边振动他的鼓膜般，实际上也是如此。Dean在这一刻才发现Wesson早就把他的手按在了自己的腿上，宽厚的手掌刚好覆住他膝盖处，指尖正细细地在牛仔裤的布料上打着圈。他正侧着身把嘴唇贴在Dean的耳边，呼吸之间的吐息毫无保留地打在耳廓上，他的嘴唇张合时会触碰到Dean的耳尖。耳後和颈後是人体气味最为浓烈的地方，而Wesson的鼻尖正凑在他的耳边，Dean听见的却不是他所习惯的难受地压抑的乾呕声，分明就是情动而逐渐加速的呼吸。

距离的拉距是双向的——而此刻Dean感觉到了 _属於Alpha的气息_ 铺天盖地的覆来。像刚才感受到的清新而温和，像夏天会挥洒在阳光下的汗水，像冬夜捧着的热可可上氤氲的蒸汽，像Wesson笑起来莫名带着腼腆的酒窝。Dean感觉到自己颤抖起来，因为侵占他身周空气的气味丶也因为Wesson的指尖正沿着他的大腿抚上他的後腰。

“你知道，”Wesson的距离近得只要再凑前一公分，他的舌尖就会在讲话时触着Dean的耳垂。“你是第一个让我发现原来别人的气味可以 _该死地_ 这麽甜美的人。”他的掌心按在Dean的腰窝处，指尖隔着衣服轻轻按压他腰後的肌肉。Dean知道现在他浑身冒起的热气不仅仅因为酒精。

“你是第一个这样说的人。”Dean小声地说。这无关Alpha还是Beta还是Omega——Dean想不起来上一次有人向自己投来善意的言语是多少年前的事，可能是他牙牙学语以後第一次学会说话？懂得走路之後？ _不_ 。他猜他真的想不起来。可能是上辈子的事情了吧。他一把将Wesson推开，看向对方的时候只讶异为什麽浑身肌肉穿着诱人而抹着妆容的男人可以露出像小狗一般委屈而可怜兮兮的眼神。

“你是说真的？”Dean皱起眉头说。酒精的作用莫名其妙地在紧贴的触碰之下被驱散，Wesson的手还支在他的腰後。

“什麽？”

“ _我的气味。_ ”

Wesson眨眨眼睛。在近距离之下Dean试着观察他的眼睛——他的眼睛是绿色的，收进了酒吧里明明灭灭的灯光，或许跟Dean眼珠的颜色相近丶或许跟他截然不同。然而眼底里燃烧着的炽热却没办法错认。抹着眼影的双眸细起，把Dean咬着下唇的神情锁在了闪闪发光的瞳仁里面。

“真的，”Dean不知道对方是怎麽长着那样的皮相却可以发出像小动物撒娇一样的嗓音。“真的。甜甜的——或者带一点酸酸的，可是很甜美很清新——像青苹果一样。”他的语调随着形容渐渐变得具体而缓缓低下去，略略带着哑掉的音色。Wesson再次凑在了他的耳边，呼着热辣滚烫的气息，连按在Dean腰间的手也热得可以在他的皮肤上烙下通红的痕迹，他轻柔地重覆着，“是真的。甜甜的。”

“所有人都只会嫌弃我的信息素。”Dean说，他的手肘支在Wesson结实的大腿上。

“但我喜欢。”

Dean闻言很轻很轻的吸了一口气，缓缓地将重量倚到Wesson的身上。“那你刚才应该收下我的钱。”

“不，”Wesson的手不安份地轻轻隔着布料搔刮他的腰。“没有收下你的钱——我的意思是，我没打算把你当成随便一个客人对待。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，挥去眼前迷蒙的白汽。

“我以为你的职业会为你修来讲情话的高超技巧。”Dean没有把Wesson的手拉开。他觉得身体轻飘飘的——比起酒精带来的昏沉他可能丶绝对更喜欢现在的这种感受。Wesson的唇贴在他的耳边，低笑的声响直穿过耳膜带着电流输入他的脑神经，转换成直达腰後的酥麻。这下子他本来听起来像天真大男孩的笑声混杂进了情动之後的色彩。

“你想亲身试验一下？”

“Why not?”Dean再次耸耸肩。Wesson浅笑着把他的手臂——刻划着藤蔓刺青的手臂围到他的腰上，Dean一时也产生了被藤蔓紧紧缠绕住胸腔而难以呼吸的错觉。Wesson低下头往Dean的唇凑近过去，接近相触之前听见Dean的一声鼻音便停下动作，由化妆品描绘得比实际年龄成熟的五官上浮现慌张的神情。他的一举一动偶尔会像一个不符合他职业的大男孩。他发现Dean正盯着自己的嘴唇看，扬扬眉头一副等着解释的神态。

“噢，”於是他说，伸出空着的手以中指缓慢而刻意地抚过自己的下唇，粉色的舌尖微微外露。“今天没有。非常乾净。”

随便吧。Dean想。Alpha清新而浓厚的气味正在一点一滴地把他的理智烧断，本来只是在体内零星地烧着的细小火花早就因为笼罩住全身上下的气息而烧成了一发不可收拾的熊熊大火。他这天晚上踏入这家酒吧的时候，本来只是 _有一点_ 想做爱，但现在他变得 _非常非常非常想要_ 眼前的这个Alpha。所以他随手把Wesson的头往下一拉，近乎贪婪地咬上对方的唇。

紊乱的吐息交融在一起，直至唾液打湿下颚以後Dean才用力推着让对方放开自己，当Wesson正伸舌把溢出来的液体细细地舔舐乾净时Dean随手从钱包里抓出了钞票丢到桌上。他扯过Wesson的手臂，指尖用力得陷在墨青色的藤蔓里，扯着Wesson磕磕绊绊地往酒吧外走。他们越过舞池的时候，Dean听见Wesson的声音淹在乐声和笑声里，惊讶地发现自己显然无法错认Alpha的声音。

“其实我不叫Wesson。”那个“Wesson”这麽说，握住Dean的手腕突然一紧，不知道是出於愧疚还是直说真言的紧张。

“没差，”Dean头也不回地大声说，试图以气势压下酒吧里轰鸣一般的吵杂，“我也不叫Smith。而我不介意你在待会在床上才告诉我，你叫什麽名字。”

Dean听见身後的Alpha又像是世界上最为天真最为纯粹的大男孩一般欢快地大笑起来，他转头一看，望见了对方半长微卷的头发与眯起的细长眼睛映着酒吧里明明亮亮的各色光芒，细细碎碎的光点亮他的笑容。然後Dean第一次发现，原来他自从十六岁起就 _最最最讨厌_ 的蓝色和绿色，也可以构组成他三十年人生里看到过最美好的画面。

 

  
End.


End file.
